That Little Extra
by Aries1
Summary: A SSHG Fic that brings detention with the Potions Master to a whole new level!, R and R please! x
1. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter One: The End of the Beginning**

His eyes roamed around the room, they came to rest on his two brightest students. Severus Snape began to contemplate the differences between the two. Draco Malfoy, certainly adept at Potions and in his other subjects, but the most striking thing about Malfoy were his good looks and arrogant façade he put up to the world. Severus had no doubt that within months of him leaving Hogwarts he would be used as a source of intelligence for the darker side of the wizarding world. Now, Hermione Granger, this was one of the most skilled witches he'd ever come across, (not that he would let her know that, obviously) not only did she use her wand and magical powers but she used her muggle logic and astuteness making a lethal cocktail in one so young. Severus took a closer look at his diligent pupil and was surprised to find that she no longer looked as young as she use to. Her frizzy unmanageable hair had turned into glossy toffee coloured ringlets, her eyes had deepened with age and knowledge and her curves had created a body worthy of a piece of classical art.

Feeling a tightening in his groin Severus shook thoughts of the delectable Gryffindor out of his head, and called "Time everybody, put your potion into the phials, and leave them on my desk, clearly marking your name and house. Before you leave clean your workspace." With that the Potions Master swept out of the room, with his robe billowing behind him and a face like thunder.

"What's got into him?" questioned Ron to nobody in particular. The class did as they were told and piled out into the hall way going off to their relevant houses. Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed for Gryffindor, chatting about the NEWT they just sat.

"Well my potion was the right colour, but what if it was the wrong shade? You do realise don't you Harry that the wrong shade in Potions can mean life or death, and I think that..."

"Don't you ever stop talking, Mudblood?" the three turned round to face their old enemy, Malfoy.

"Haven't you got a rock to crawl back under, Malfoy?" retorted Harry

"Was I talking to you scar face? I was actually talking to your little hanger on, wanna be friend here." Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle moved closer, spoiling for a fight.

"That will be enough, Mr Malfoy" Snape's voice came from behind them "5 points from Slytherin for insulting another student, 10 points from Gryffindor Potter for starting the insults" Hermione began to protest "Quiet, Miss Granger, Mr Potter here retorted with an insult to a simple question."

"But Professor..." Hermione began again.

"Miss Granger, report to me at the end of the school day I do not care for being questioned, I'm sure that a detention will remind you to keep your mouth shut." Severus turned and walked away leaving the Gryffindor trio fuming with anger and the Slytherin students laughing at their plight.

**A/N – This is my first ever fan fic so please read and review, and let me know if you think it's worth carrying on with. Thanks x**


	2. Deep Dark Pools

**Chapter Two: Deep Dark Pools**

Hermione sat with a worried frown creasing her brow, Snape had obviously been prejudice against Gryffindor, but detention? That was taking it to far, she contemplated going to Professor McGonagall about it all but swiftly dismissed the idea, she had after all questioned her teacher's judgement, something she knew Snape didn't like.

Her thoughts turned away from her forthcoming detention to the man who would be taking up her free time. They had an obvious mutual dislike for each other, he hated all Gryffindors and they hated him, she shuddered as she pondered on his raven black hair and dark sinister eyes, his whole exterior added up to a rather threatening package. 'Yes, just his exterior' thought Hermione, 'I wonder what the interior is like'. The question brought a rather disturbing image of a sinewy, sensual, naked body to the forefront of Hermione's mind. 'Oh' she exclaimed.

"Oh, what?" asked Harry

"Oh...erm...Oh... I forgot to go to the library" She could feel a strong blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Why don't you go now? You've got time before reporting to Snape the Snake."

"Erm...yes, I'll er I'll go now" stuttered Hermione.

Exiting through the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione breathed in deeply, calming herself down. 'How could she have thought about... well about... that' She gave herself a mental ticking off and headed for the library, putting it all down to teenage hormones.

The head of Slytherin sat at his desk, with a cauldron bubbling away in front of him, he loved these quiet moments, these free periods, when it was just him and his ingredients waiting to combine to create something magical. He breathed in the scent of the healing potion he had been asked to make for the hospital wing, 'it was true' he thought to himself 'time truly stopped when you were doing something you loved' this reminded him of the detention he was due to take with that infernal Granger girl. What had possessed him to give her detention? Now he would have to spend time alone with her, he sneered to himself, for Severus Snape never truly smiled, time alone with Miss Granger was exactly what he didn't need right now. His mind flashed back to the potions exam that morning, she had passed (obviously) with full marks, making her one of the most, if not the most successful student ever from Hogwarts, nobody passed Snape's exam with 100, well, nobody until now. Still evaluating the exam Snape remembered the thoughts that had made him call time on it. The deep dark pools of black took on a some what lustful sheen, he wanted Hermione Granger, and he knew it.

**A/N I'm carrying on but I'm not sure if I'm taking too much time over the trivial things, please r & r and advise, any ideas or criticism welcome. I promise that things will heat up I've given the story an 'R' rating. **

**Thanks to Chainmailgrl for my first ever review and big thanks to the others too.**

**xxx**


	3. Detention

_**Definite 'R' rating for this chapter.**_

**Chapter Three: Detention**

"Enter" Severus' voice echoed around the potions room, making Hermione jump outside the old oak door. She pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Professor, I'm here for my detention." Severus didn't look up from the essays he was marking.

"There, on the desk," he pointed towards a piece of parchment, Hermione moved forward to pick it up, "that is a list of what I wish to be completed within the next two hours." He marked an angry red slash across one piece of work and raised his head, "Also, Miss Granger, you will complete the tasks in silence." He sneered at the look of contempt on her face "Do you have a problem, Miss Granger?"

"No, Professor."

"Then get on with it."

"Professor?" Severus looked at her, "Where do you want me to start?" Hermione clutched the parchment in her hand looking like determined not to show her true feelings.

"Well" he replied "I often find that the top of the list is a good place, Miss Granger" He gave her a scathing look "and remember, silence, I wouldn't want another excuse... reason, to remove points from Gryffindor,"

Hermione glared at him and then glared at the offending parchment, all of the jobs on the list would take a whole day, she was sure Snape had written it on purpose so he could get at her over something else. She took off her outer robes and set to work.

As she heard the clock chime, Hermione wiped her brow on her sleeve, it was late, and she was tired. Snape had finished his marking a long time ago and had merely sat there and watched her as she had scrubbed the potions room clean, she looked at her list and realised she was barely half way through, "Professor?" Snape stared at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's very late; I was wondering if I could possibly finish this tomorrow?"

"That would make two detentions, for someone so adverse to the first; you appear awfully keen to have a second."

Hermione tilted her chin defiantly, why did he always do this? the man never made anything simple! He just complicated all aspects of life, she'd put money on it that no woman could stick him out which is why he wasn't married, in fact, she'd bet he'd never had a serious relationship in his life. "Professor, I was just enquiring if you would like me to finish this tonight or if you wished me to come back another time."

"Do you have somewhere better to be Miss Granger?"

Through pure frustration she simply replied "No Professor, do you?"

Severus looked at the young witch who had worked up the courage to answer him back; lean legs came from underneath the grey school skirt, glossy curls fell over one shoulder and dark eyes flashed with annoyance.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her "I had no idea that a student was so interested in my personal life." He watched as her pert breasts heaved in indignation, and considered telling her what he would rather be doing tonight. He rose from his desk and walked towards her, as he drew closer she lent against a desk, Severus caught a glimpse of a smooth thigh which only fuelled his imagination. When there were just inches between them he stopped and looked down at her, her soft full lips were slightly apart in surprise at the close contact, her tongue darted out to wet them making Severus almost groan aloud. He spoke with a voice as smooth as silk "Tell me, Miss Granger what would you rather do tonight?"

All of Hermione's senses were screaming aloud making it difficult to get any control of her thoughts, she could feel the warmth of Snape's body, a fact that surprised her, she had always considered her potions master a cold man with a touch to match. Severus raised his hand a tucked a loose curl behind her ear staring intensely into her eyes. "I...I think I'd rather be doing this."

"and what exactly is 'this', Hermione?" when he spoke her name a wave of anticipation came over her, she took in a deep breath and realises that whatever she said would effect what happened next.

"I'd rather be here, with you this close to me, with you..." she stuttered slightly "touching me and...and kissing me." Severus needed no more, he pushed his hard body against hers driving her completely against the desk, he took her face in his hands, put his lips to hers and kissed her, she tasted just like he thought she would, a unique taste that drove him senseless. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, massaging his own she brought her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair, clutching it into fists the deeper that the kiss became, he responded by wrapping her curls round his fingers, he yanked back her head breaking their kiss.

Breathlessly, he began to speak "Do you want to continue? There will be no going back." Hermione let out a small moan in response, with a groan of his own Severus claimed her lips again. Her hands began to fumble with the catch of his robe, he pushed them away and whipped it off himself, Hermione's hands moved back to his chest and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Severus ran his own hands over her hips and lifted her up on the desk, he parted her knees and placed himself in between them, stroking the tops and then the inside of her thighs.

"Please, please Severus" she spoke the words against his own lips while pulling off his shirt to reveal a lean, muscular body, she kissed him over his chest and fluttered her fingertips over his stomach down to his trousers and began to pull at his belt buckle creating a sense of urgency. Severus' mouth played over her collarbone sending tingles if pleasure right through her, his mouth then found the deep valley between her breasts, he pulled her shirt and bra aside, his thumbs grazed over her sensitive nipples, making her gasp, he then took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. His hand moved up her leg, pushing her skirt up with it, he reached her most sensitive place and received a flash of perverse pleasure when he felt how wet she was already; he pulled her underwear away and located her clitoris. Hermione threw her head back and closed her eyes in pure pleasure, Severus raised his head and put a hand on her neck forcing her to face him, he kissed her hard on the lips and then pushed two fingers inside her, he saw her eyes widen and felt her breathing quicken. Hermione felt on the edge, she closed her eyes to regain some control "Open them, open you eyes, I want to lose myself in them when you climax.", she opened her eyes still feeling his fingers inside her, he kissed her again, "let it go, Hermione, let it go" she felt waves of pleasure wash over her body, she could see nothing but an intense pair of black eyes. As he felt her muscles spasm against his fingers he heard her cry out his name.

"On first name terms now are we?" came a mocking voice from the doorway.

A/N Hope you like this, thanks for all the reveiws, r&r please! Thanks xxx 


	4. Witches' Kisses

**A/N: So very, very, very sorry about the amount of time it's taken me to update hangs head in shame. I had a really bad time writing this, I just couldn't get my head round it, but here it is hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Four: Witches' Kisses**

Severus' head snapped around and looked towards the door, there stood Lucius Malfoy with a furtive smile playing on his lips, black leather gloved hands played along a silver topped cane and his eyes had widened at the incident he had just witnessed. Lucius began to walk towards them; Hermione pulled her shirt around her and hid behind Severus' strong back.

"Well, well, well Severus' I never had you down for a mudblood lover, mind you the little whore did seem to enjoy it." Snape shook with anger, it was probably best to stay quiet until he knew what Lucius was here for, he hated the fact that he was topless and still standing between Hermione's legs but he couldn't leave her, the girl was barely dressed and Lucius was already examining her hungrily. "So what is she like Severus'? Is she good?" Lucius let out a cruel laugh as the couple flinched in front of him, "What's the matter, mudblood?" As Hermione cringed behind him Severus decided enough was enough.

"Why are you here Lucius?"

"Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?"

"I'm losing patience Malfoy"

Lucius rose an immaculate eyebrow "Keep calm, haven't you had enough excitement for one day?" He sneered at Severus as he exhaled deeply, "The Dark Lord requires you to deliver something to him, although I think with such new developments he may want to question your loyalty now". Severus thought fast, for the sake of The Order and wizard kind, he could not compromise his position as a spy, he closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer for forgiveness upwards and opened his mouth to betray the lover behind him.

"Why would the Dark Lord question my loyalty? Would he not reward it? You of all people Lucius should know that mudbloods are only good for one thing, and some of them aren't even good at that." He felt Hermione's grip on him loosen and he felt like the biggest bastard in the world, 'please' he begged to whoever was listening, 'please let her understand what he was doing'. "Come, Lucius, have you never thought about it, have you never wanted the tender flesh of a young nubile mudblood? A dirty little mudblood who knows what's she's doing and will take it any way you want until your satisfied." He was playing to Lucius' depraved perverted side, knowing that he wouldn't see anything wrong with taking young witches against their will, on the dark side it was sometimes more of pastime than actually practising the dark arts were. Lucius' face broke into a sly smile.

"In that case old friend get rid the whore and listen to what I have to say."

Hermione sat in her room, her arms wrapped round her pillow and her tear stained face against the mattress, she was numb inside and had no more tears to cry. She had ceased to continue with the day to day farce of getting through every hour in an attempt to ward off that fact that she didn't know how to get through the next few months. How could he do that to her? How could he cheapen what they had? She felt confused and hurt; she had truly believed that in the short time that it had been just her and Severus' in that room they had found the true meaning of magical. Both of them could flick a wand and create complicated spells but what they had shared came down to basic human lust that was ever present in both the wizarding and the muggle world, but it would appear that her Potions Master had more of the dark side left in him than he was admitting. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hermione" Ginny called through the door "We're going to dinner now. Are you coming?" Hermione prised herself off of her bed and looked in the nearby mirror, she looked a mess, she couldn't go down to dinner like this. "Hermione?"

"Errm I...I'm not feeling great Ginny I'm going to go to bed."

"Are you ok? Do you want to go and see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No... no I'll stay here, I'm just tired I guess."

"Ok, I'll see you later"

Ginny looked back at Hermione's door as she walked away, Hermione was normally never ill; she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Meanwhile in her room Hermione had sprung a fresh well of tears, she sunk to her knees and began to sob.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and watched one of his most loyal members of staff pace the floor in front of it.

"Albus, what are The Order going to do about this, the risk is huge, we cannot deliver Miss Weasley or Miss Granger to the dark side." Albus watched as Severus sat down, many years before, more than he would care to remember, Severus had sat in the same chair a broken, guilt ridden, soulless young man. He had taken him in, given him a home and a job to match his amazing talent, he mused on this for a while and felt that maybe he had given him a lot more, maybe more than he even realised.

"Severus, please run through again, what was it exactly that Lucius said to you."

"I am to use any means necessary to deliver a 'mudblood' girl and a pureblood girl to our Lord, he would prefer Miss Weasley and Miss Granger."

"Did he say why?"

"When I asked he said 'why do you think?' he then explained that the Dark Lord had specifically requested those two as they are the most important females in Potter's life, his best friend and his girlfriend, two women he would give his life for. The Dark Lord wants them, soon; to begin 'conditioning' them to be good little dark witches." He put his head in his hands "Albus, I cannot do it, I will not do it, its too dangerous, these girls are 18 and 17, they don't even know the extent of what they can do. I also believe that they cannot begin to imagine the depravity of what may happen too them. Miss Weasley has already been through so much for one so young and Her...Miss Granger..." his voice tailed off leaving the sentence hanging in the air, Dumbledore had noticed Severus' slip, 'so' he thought 'Severus has feelings for his prize student' it was not his place to pry but not a lot went on in his school that he didn't know about.

"Severus, do you have something to tell me?" Snape raised his head to the Headmaster with a haunted look in his eyes.

"No" he whispered.

"In that case, you may leave; I need to speak to The Order about this."

"Be quick Albus, I beg you, I could not live with myself if he took them, took them when I wasn't there to look after them." Albus nodded at him and Severus began to descend down the spiral stair case.

Back in his room, Severus sat staring at an empty fire place, she was heartbroken, and he could feel it. He could feel her sobbing and knew she didn't understand, didn't comprehend what he had had to do. He was also aware how this would become a weakness, weakness' in the dark side were sniffed out like a pack of dogs hunt a fox, and when they catch them they rip it apart, limb from limb, guts from body, heart from chest. This was a weakness that would kill him if he could not control it, silent tears rolled down his face and he remembered a Spanish phrase from long ago '_Besos brujos que me matan' _'Witches' kisses that kill me'. He closed his eyes, to try to stop the tears, it was pointless, and so he opened them again and let them fall.

**A/N: Well, hope that was up to expectation, I just want to say an especially massive shout out to Shaded Rose, she does manage to keep me going when I don't think I can.**

**Kalika Cavendish****BiF NAKED****Emotionless2.0****Chainmailgrl****breziebear**** (no offence taken), ****ccbchunks****blackwolfs900****, topps, ****Really-A-Dopey-1**** (am so pleased, I got a 10/10), ****ShellyD1982****Snakeyes****, Dendara, SeverusMistress, Elfgir,l ****aniamifan1988****Vlaire****sportzgrl627****, Rosie, ****Remember Cedric Diggory****Vickie211****. Love you all please keep reviewing.**


End file.
